icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:A Gleek Like iSteven/Season 5 is Approaching
We're seen 9 of the 13 Season 4 episodes and Season 5 will begin this summer with an order of around 13 episodes, too. We know this will be the final season due to the fact that Carly says she wasn't asked to junior prom in a previous episode. SO... Create 13 episode titles and descriptions that would suit Season 5. Have fun!!! I will post my list below. MY LIST 1-2. iLove America- '''July 4, 2012 The iCarly gang tries to broadcast a webshow from all 50 states in two weeks, but soon realize Nevel's new webshow is going for the same record. Meanwhile, Spencer become stuck in the elevator when Gibby accidentally turns it off. Mrs. Benson becomes addicted to T-Bo's smoothies. 3. '''iScar Children- '''October 19, 2012 The iCarly gang films a zombie short for iCarly, but the next day parents get mad when their children are mentally scarred and refuse to leave the apartment buliding until iCarly is shut down for good. Gibby, still at home, calls the cops, who arrest the protesters. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson freaks out and T-Bo tries to calm her down, and they kiss. 4. '''iAm the 100th Episode- November 3, 2012 (100th episode ever!!!) iCarly's 250th webcast turns out to be a problem when Nevel's webshow promises to broadcast from Ginger Fox's concert at the same time. They decide to broadcast fom Shelby Marx's fight, which she agrees to let them do. At the last minute, Freddie convinces Carly and Sam to stay and just do iCarly from their apartment. They all agree that their 250th webshow should just be about them, and host it in their normal location. Meanwhile, Spencer and T-Bo fight over Mrs. Benson, which horrifies Carly, and Gibby gets stuck in traffic. 5. iGet My Job Back- November 10, 2012 Carly wants to get a car after getting her license, but has to get her job back at Groovy Smoothie to save up. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson tries to calm down Freddie after he sees her and T-Bo kiss, and Spencer gets a job teaching art at Carly's high school, which annoys her. 6. iDie Again- '''November 17, 2012 Spencer decides to pretend to be dead again so his ex-girlfriends will be sorry for him, but things become complicated when they ask to attend his funeral. Meanwhile, Gibby and Freddie try to show T-Bo how horrible Mrs. Benson is. 7. '''iGeek Out- '''December 1, 2012 When Freddie begins dating a complete geek, Renesmee, he starts to become even more dorkier. Carly becomes annoyed, but Sam becomes jealous and tries to win him back. Freddie finally freaks out and breaks up with her, and tells Sam he loves her, and they kiss. 8. '''iPlan Ahead- '''December 8, 2012 The iCarly gang sits down to discuss their post-high school plans. Carly wants to become a goverment official, Freddie wants to be a tech producer for a famous TV show, and Sam wants to become the CEO of Fat Cakes. But to follow her dreams, Sam realizes she must get better grades. She hires Carly to be her tutor, but they soon begin to drive each other crazy. Meanwhile, T-Bo tries to find a birthday present for Mrs. Benson. 9-10. '''iWant You Back- February 14, 2013 Carly learns of Sam and Freddie's kiss and gets mad that they hide things from her. She and Sam get into a fight, and Carly reveals she loves Freddie too. They compete for Freddie's love, and he ultimately chooses Sam. Carly is at first upset, but she meets a hot guy and says it was just a little crush. Meanwhile, after getting Mrs. Benson a horrible birthday gift, T-Bo tries to pick her a nice peice of jewelry; Spencer meets a girl at the movies named Sarah who is just like him; and Gibby and Tasha decide to see other people, but soon have regrets. 11-13. iEnd- May 18, 2013 The iCarly gang graduates and announce their plans after graduation. Carly will go to Harvard, Sam will become an intern at the Fat Cake Factory, and Freddie will go with her and run a small movie company. Spencer doesn't want to live alone, and asks Sarah to move in with him. T-Bo proposes to Mrs. Benson, and she accepts. On the last iCarly, Sam asks Carly if she and Freddie can continue the webshow by themselves, but Carly breaks down and decides that she doesn't want to leave Sam and Freddie, and decides to attend a smaller college near the Factory so they can all continue the show together. Spencer and Sarah decide to move their too, and T-Bo relocates his Groovy Smoothie store so he and Mrs. Benson can come along as well. Category:Blog posts